Fiore Academy (School of Brats and Jerks)
by blue02eclipse
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was sent to secretly managed their school-the famous Fiore Academy, in exchange for having her freedom. As Lucy with her friends, left to attend this new school, they surely didn't expect to have their first day of school to go downhill rather quickly as they suddenly became the new sworn enemies of none other than the famous kings whose ruling the academy! Crap.
1. Chapter 1: PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE:**

Louisiana Cyrene Heartfilia or Lucy Heartfilia is known as the mysterious heiress of Heartfilia Empire. No one knows who she really is and even her appearance is obscured from the public eye, the reason is that it is for her own protection. Not until one day, Lucy's parents decided to secretly send her to the school they owned to manage it without the public's knowledge. Lucy thought it will be easier as she accepted the task from her parents...

But...

The thing is, Lucy doesn't know that the school owned by her parents is not an ordinary school with ordinary students. How will Lucy deal with this when she finally learns that she will have to manage a bunch of Delinquent students, gangsters, brats and bitches, mafia heirs as well as yakuza heirs who were the students of this elite school?

Will she be able to do it?

.

.

.

.

As Lucy finally emerged from the shadow of Heartfilia's protection and get to live a normal life, will she be able to finally experience how it is to have a wonderful high school life that she's always longing for… or will she only be in trouble as she face the real world?


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion and waitWHAT!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairytail. I really really love it though. :)

Enjoy, reading!

Chapter 1: The Reunion and wait...WHAT?!

 **Lucy's POV**

I'm currently doing my favourite past time which is writing my ongoing novel when my personal maid-slash-assistant Virgo barge suddenly into my room in a rush.

 **"Hime! Hime!"** Virgo called loudly while panting slightly.

I stopped what I'm doing and turned to look at her with knotted forehead.

 **"Virgo, didn't I tell you to call me Lucy and not hime? How many times do I have to remind you that?"** I scolded her.

Virgo bowed slightly. **"Sorry, him- I mean Lucy hime-sama."** she apologetically said with straight face. Although I know she's just teasing me.

I sighed but couldn't help it as I smiled secretly. She's really stubborn.

 _No wonder she's one of my few friends. She's just like me…very stubborn._ I thought to myself.

 _Oh well._ I mentally shrugged.

 **"Geez, Virgo. Fine. Just call me, Hime."** I said in defeat.

She smiled slightly. **"Hai! Hime."**

I crossed my legs and arms and playfully glare at her.

 **"So…why are you such in a hurry? I thought I already told you not to distur-"** I was cut off when my door opened again and there entered a woman I haven't seen for a long time.

My jaw dropped as I scrambled to stand up and stared at her speechless.

The woman called Layla Heartfilia smiled warmly at me. Her eyes full of emotions as she stared back at me.

 **"Lucy…"** she softly called my name. **"…I'm back, sweetie."**

 **"Mom?"** I whispered in shock. I stared at her dumbfounded. Not believing what I'm seeing right now.

 **"I-is that really y-you?"** I said still in the shock state.

She smiled lovingly and nodded slowly at me.

 **"Yes…sweetie."** She softly said.

That smile….a smile I always see when I look in the mirror and try to imagine it was her who's smiling at me.

I miss that smile….

I suddenly found myself running to her and flung my arms around her to hug her tight.

 **"Mom! You're back!"** I shouted happily and squeezed her tighter.

She simply laughed and hug me back.

 **"I miss you so much, Lucy."**

 **"I miss you too, mom."** I said wistfully then I untangled myself from her and looked at her incredulously.

 **"When did you get back?! Where's dad and Jaed? Did you come together?"** I asked her hastily.

 **"Actually, we've just arrived today. Your dad and your brother went to the main office to check something for a bit after we've landed a while ago. Don't worry, they're going back here straightly from the office."** She explained.

I crossed my arms and pouted.

 **"How come you didn't tell me you're coming back today? I was waiting when you'll be home."**

My mom smiled mischievously.

 **"It…was supposed to be a surprise. I told your father and brother not to tell you we're going back. So, sweetie…SURPRISE!"** she smiled cheekily and spread her arms.

I laughed and shake my head at her crazy antics. She didn't change even for a bit. You almost couldn't imagine how this woman became one of the most feared in the business world for her attitude. Oh well. Not everyone in the outside world though knows that my mom's true nature is that of a carefree and an easygoing person.

Her family and close friends were the only ones who truly knows her strong personality.

 **"But…I did ask Virgo her to tell you we've arrived so you can greet me at the front door."** She said and tap her chin with finger.

 **"What?!"** I exclaimed and turned to Virgo who's quietly standing at the sideline and looked at me with no expression.

I raised my eyebrow at her inquiringly. **"Virgo? Care to explain to me?"**

 **"Well…I did try to tell you, Hime but you didn't even let me finish talking before you already stirred the topic to another one."** Virgo said with straight face but a hint of annoyance is evident in her voice.

My mom laughed while I just simply sighed in exasperation.

 **"Punishment time, Hime?"** Virgo asked excitedly, her eyes shining knowing she made a mistake this time and thinking I'll punish her for that.

I sighed again and shook my head at her.

What's with this girl and punishment, really?

 **"No. Not ever."**

I almost laughed when her face was suddenly drained with excitement and her shoulders sagged sadly.

We were interrupted though when someone knock on my opened door. We immediately turned to look who it was.

My eyes widened when I saw whose standing at the door frame and both smiling at me.

 **"Hello, my princess."** Dad greeted me warmly and smiled.

 **"Looks like we're late for the reunion party. Can we still join, though?"** my brother Jaed said jokingly. **(A/N: By the way, Jaed is my own character that I put to join in this story.:))**

 **"Dad! Jaed!"** I shouted once again in glee and run towards them tackling them both.

They simply chuckled and take turns in hugging me.

In case you still don't know, my dad is Jude Heartfilia while my big brother is Jaed Heartfilia.

Jaed patted my head affectionately and tease me.

 **"It seems you've grown taller this time, Cyrene. Although, you're still smaller than me."** He said and laughed when he saw my happy expression turn to a pout.

But I smiled widely when I heard the name he used to call me. He's the only one who always call me by my second name (and the only one allowed too!) and I miss it the way he call me that.

That night, we continued our happy reunion and the mansion celebrated the welcoming party for my family. We also asked the butlers and maids to join us.

(The Following Morning)

I'm sleeping soundly that morning when I woke up suddenly when instead of because of my alarm clock ringing loudly beside my ears or the sunlight shining through my curtains and hit my face, I felt someone poke me repeatedly in the cheek, disturbing me in my sleep.

 **"Hey, wake up already, sleepyhead."** I heard someone said near my face.

 **"Leave me alone…"** I mumbled as I swipe the finger who's still poking me and turned my back to that person to continue sleeping.

I was still enjoying my dream about my family who supposedly came back to visit me last night. It was one of the best dreams I have ever experienced and I'm not planning to abandon it just yet.

Screw the person who's disrupting my sleep!

I thought I heard a chuckle but my sleepy state mind decided to ignore it and continued snoring. The poke stopped and I snuggled in my comforter contentedly.

I was still having the best dream of my life when suddenly… I felt the poke resume and continued to disturb me repeatedly. I groaned in annoyance. I then heard someone snickered then laugh softly.

What the-!

 **"Argh! Leave me alone, will you?! Can't you see I'm sleeping!"** I said in irritated voice and slapped the hand of the owner who's poking me, still without opening my eyes.

I heard that person protested and whine.

" **Ow! That hurts, Cyrene! Your hand is still heavy as ever."** He said.

 _Cyrene?!_

 **"Hey, Cy. Wake up, already. I know you're awake. Quit sleeping and get up!"** said the familiar voice again! And he called me Cyrene too!

My eyes automatically open and search for the person who said it. And there I finally saw my brother standing before my bed, pouting while rubbing his hand I slapped.

 **"Jaed?!"** I shouted.

 _So…that dream really happened?!_ I thought in amazement

He cringed and covered his ears and looked at me in annoyance.

 **"I told you to call me big brother, Cyrene. And your voice is still loud, I see. Geez, Cy. Tone it down, will y-"**

I cut him off and tackled him into a hug. We both fell down on the floor. I heard him grunt and protested again but I ignore it.

 **"Ow! You hurt me twice already! Get off me, Cy. You're heavy."**

I chuckled and got off him. **"Sorry. I'm just happy to see you're here, that's all."** I smiled sweetly at him.

He sighed then after a few seconds, he stand up and ruffled my hair.

 **"I'm happy to be here too, my dear little sister."** He smiled warmly at me then it turned into a smirk. **"I got to finally messed with you again."** He then laughed wickedly.

I pouted and swipe his hand off my hair and huff in annoyance.

 **"Jerk."** I muttered.

He smirked and pinched my cheek which I slapped his hands again. **"You should fix yourself now, little sis. Mom and Dad is waiting for us downstairs for breakfast. I just came here to wake you up and to tell you this. I'll see you there, okay?"**

I nodded happily at him and quickly went to the bathroom to take my shower while Jaed left my room.

After a while, I finally finished doing my morning rituals, I got out of the bathroom and found Virgo cleaning the messy room again. I greeted her and then proceeded to choose my clothes which, thankfully, Virgo had done it for me already.

I then happily skipped towards the dining room. As I walk I can't help myself but be really happy that my family is complete right now. It's been two years since the last time I saw him. The thing is, my mom and dad were very busy touring around the world to take care of our business empire, while my brother Jaed was in America finishing his studies in Harvard and at the same time managing some of our companies there, as part of his training as the Heartfilia heir while I got stuck here in our mansion in Italy, living alone with maids and butlers as my constant companions only. That's why, I seldom got the chance to see and talk to them unless it's via long distance call or video conference.

But it's different now. They're here in flesh and I'm going to have my best breakfast with them!

Finally, I arrived in the dining area and I saw the maids busily preparing breakfast at the table while Mom, Jaed and Dad were already sitting and talking about something. I notice immediately that something is off when I saw Dad with an amused face and Mom was strangely excited for some reason while Jaed shook his head in exasperation and looked in mild annoyance. They stop talking though when they notice I've finally arrived.

 _I wonder what they are talking about?_ I thought to myself.

Nonetheless, I smiled at them.

 **"Morning, mom and dad!"** then I went to kiss their cheeks before sitting beside Jaed who smirk at me while I hit his shoulder for being annoying.

Mom smiled widely at me. **"Morning too, sweetie. Got a good sleep?"**

 **"Yup."** I smiled enthusiastically.

I saw Dad looking amused again and smiled at me too.

I frowned a little. I don't know if it was just me or are they really strangely being very smiley today? Even Dad who I rarely see him smile is currently smiling widely at me.

 **"Ahm…did something good happened? You're kinda strange this morning."** I said as I look at them suspiciously.

Dad and Mom merely smiled at me and looked at each other for a second while Jaed rolled his eyes at them and flicked my forehead and told me to stop imagining things.

After that, we started eating and occasionally talk to each other comfortably as a family.

We were almost finish eating when I saw mom leaned towards Dad and whispered something. Dad nodded and then Mom smiled widely before turning to me excitedly.

 _Something's going to happen. That's for sure._ I thought to myself as I looked at mom's expression.

 **"By the way sweetie, we have a special surprise for you."** Mom said while still smiling widely.

 **"Really? What is it?"** I asked excitedly also.

Mom and Dad looked at each other for a second and nodded before both turning back to me.

 **"WE'VE DECIDED TO FINALLY SEND YOU TO AN ACADEMY!"** Mom said rather loudly.

I froze.

Loading…

Loading…

 _Send…_

Loading…

 _Academy…_

 _Academy means school so…_

 _Wait, wait… WHAT?!_

Finally, I could only utter a "Huh?" with a dumbfounded expression.

My head cleared a little when Jaed suddenly laughed loudly with my expression. Dad chuckled while mom simply smiled.

 **"You heard us right, sweetie. You're going to school. Just like what you've always wanted!"** Mom continued happily. **"Isn't that great?!"**

After that, I just sat there in awestruck processing everything while they waited for a minute to see my reaction. After a while, my lips slowly stretch into the biggest smile I could muster and I saw the three of them smiled as well.

 **"FOR REAL?!"**

 _OMG!_ _I still couldn't believe it!_

 _They are gong to finally send me to school! After all this time..._

The thing is, I grow up being home-schooled and didn't get the chance to experience how it is to attend school unlike my brother. Although it's one of my dreams to be able to experience attending school, I know I'm not allowed to go out in this mansion with escort or without hiding my identity first as mom and dad say. I perfectly understand them though since I know they had only done it so I won't have the chance to be kidnap again just like what happened when I'm still infant at that time.

At the time of my birth, my parent's business rivals heard the news of mom giving birth to me. To make long story short, their rivals kidnap me while I was still a newborn baby at that time. Dad did everything to get me back and successfully made the culprits paid for their crimes. But that didn't lessen my parent's trauma so the only way they thought to protect me was to announce to the world that I died from kidnapping that night. They painfully decided to hide my identity so their enemies won't be able to touch me again.

That's why, Louisiana Cyrene Heartfilia's existence and as the second heiress of Heartfilia empire is the most kept hidden secret of the family. It is the sacrifice we all have to make to ensure my safety.

 _A hidden princess…_

So they say….

 _But not anymore...I thought happily._

Well, back to the present topic.

Dad and Mom nodded and Jaed pat my head and smile.

Dad cleared his throat. **"Of course you just need to agree to do our little request first, princess. In exchange for that."**

My smile turned to frown. **"W-what do you mean, Dad?"** I ask him confusedly. **"What request?"**

Mom just smiled in reassurance.

 **"Don't worry, sweetie. It's just a simple request. I'm sure you can do it."**

 _'I don't think it's a simple request, though.'_ I thought suspiciously. _'Thinking that they decided to take a risk in sending me to school with my hidden existence still.'_

 _There must be a whole lot more from this request..._

 _Oh well. Might as well take a risk also._

 _It's my chance to have my freedom, after all._

I mentally nodded and focus on the present issue.

 **"Well…what is the request then?"**

Somehow I'm getting a vibe that this request is not going to be an ordinary one and will have an impact to me. Although I don't know what it is yet.

I sighed inwardly. I turned to Dad when he spoke again.

 **"In exchange for attending the school, you also need to…ahm…*clears throat* manage it."** Dad said in a formal voice.

My frowned deepen as I looked at them confusedly.

 _Manage?!_

 _I have to manage a school as per their request?!_

Mom piped in.

 **"Don't worry sweetie, it's just for a temporary purposes only, though."** Mom assured me once again.

 **"So… you mean to say, in order for me to attend school… I need to 'somehow' manage it?"** I said as I summed up what they all have said.

 **"You got that right, little sis."** Jaed nodded in agreement and took a swig with his wine again while silently listening to our conversation.

I almost forgot he was here and I narrowed my eyes at him but he avoided my stare.

As expected, he already knew about this stupid request.

I sighed then turned to my parents again.

 **"But why? And…what school do I have to manage?"** I asked them with curious expression.

Mom beamed at me. **"You're accepting the request then, sweetie?"**

I shook my head slightly. **"I need to know why and what school first."**

I still need to know what I'm getting myself into before agreeing. It's the first rule my dad taught me after all in order to survive in business world.

Dad smiled a little, understanding my hesitation before he then answered, **"Well…it's only for your sake so you can at least have the opportunity to gain experience in managing a business even if it's school and to answer the second one…why of course! It's the Heartfilia's very owned school- the famous Fiore Academy."**

After hearing it, I sat there quietly and thought for a minute.

 _Our owned school, huh._

 _Well, why not? I'm sure it's going to be an easy one to manage._

A few minutes later, I finally smiled at them and nodded.

 **"Fine. You got a deal."**

 _I just hope though that this request is really worth it in exchange for my freedom…_

 **(A/N: Hey readers, thanks to those who spent a little of their time reading this. I'm sorry if there are some typo errors in the story. I hope you like it, though. I'll try to update more although it may be a slow update since I still have school to attend. ANYWAYS, see you on the next chapter if you still want to continue reading. Lovelots, aeryellefaith..)**


	3. Chapter 3: What are friends for?

**Chapter 2: What are friends for?**

 **Lucy's POV**

I'm here right now at one of my friend's house, specifically at my friend's room. It's already been two days since I accepted the deal from my parents to travel halfway around the world to manage one of our schools there and to study there as well. As you might know, I have four childhood best friends. Like me, they are also a respected heiress of their own family businesses.

But that's not important right now. Since before coming here, anxiety was already eating my inside as I imagined what would be my friends' reactions once I told them about dreadful news I bringing.

 _Let's fast forward, shall we?_

Right now….I'm already regretting coming here and telling them everything as I have really a strong urge to just really want to crawl right now and hide in a dark spot while cupping my ears with both my hands as I continued to sit there and listen to her….wailing loudly and by her, I mean my friend Levy-chan.

Levy McGarden- an heiress of McGarden enterprise and who is also my friend has always been a sweet girl... but right now I just want to slap her mouth to shut her up and her wailing.

 **"Lu-chaaann! W-why are you leaving?! *sniff* I-I thought we're g-going t-to g-graduate t-together! *sniff* *sniff*"** Levy said while still crying.

I sighed. Can't say I didn't expect this already.

 **"I'm sorry, Levy-chan. It's not even my decision to leave in the first place, okay?"** I said to her. _Although I did agreed to the deal in the end._

I rubbed her back as she continue to wail beside me. **"And It's also very hard for me, you know. Leaving you all here to study somewhere else."** I said and turned to look at my friends who are sitting across from us and watching through the whole ordeal.

The rest of my friends- Erza Scarlet-heiress of Scarlet Corporation, Juvia Lockser- heiress of Lockser Company and Mirajane Strauss-heiress of a famous clothing line company just sat there with different expressions on their faces.

I couldn't take their silence over this issue either so I spoke up to them.

 **"Don't you three have something to say, as well?"** I said dejectedly.

Erza was the first one to break the silence.

 **"Isn't there another way so you wouldn't leave us? I wished you told about this earlier so we could've helped you, Lucy."** Erza asked in annoyance and crossed her arms. Although I saw in her eyes a hint of sadness.

 **"Juvia is refusing to think the mere thought of you going far away from us."** Juvia said sadly.

My heart break and I almost tear up but I refused to give in and just bowed my head.

 **"I'm really sorry, everyone."** I said quietly.

 **"Lu-chan…"** Levy called me as she stopped crying.

I felt someone sat beside me and touch my shoulder. I looked up to see Mira smiling gently at me.

 **"Don't worry, Lucy. We're not mad but we're only sad that you're leaving. In fact, we fully understand your situation."** She said sympathetically. I smiled gratefully to her in reply. I looked up to see Erza and Juvia nodding as well with understanding on their faces. Levy nudged me and let a small smile and nod at me even though her eyes are still puffy from crying.

 **"Thanks, girls."** I said to them sincerely.

 _Thank goodness! I have an amazing friends!_ I smiled warmly at the thought.

Mira tapped my shoulder once again and stood up suddenly. She clapped her hands and we all turned to look at her.

 **"ANYWAY girls, I think it's not in our nature to just simply sit here and mopped around while waiting for the day when Lucy finally leaves, right?"** Mira said and I think I saw her eyes glint evilly.

 _Oh-oh. Something's definitely up with her._ I thought and looked at the others worriedly.

We exchanged knowing glances with each other. If you must know, Mira is…quite scary when she always plot something. She always comes up with a crazy ideas that even us couldn't keep up. ESPECIALLY, when she turned into a matchmaker mode.

I know we're all thinking the same things since I saw all us shivered involuntarily as we recalled those times where….I can't even say it and thinking about it already makes my face pale.

 **"What…do you mean, Mira? Are you planning about something again?"** Erza asked her suspiciously.

 **"Juvia is definitely getting a bad feeling about this."** Juvia piped in as she bites her nails in nervousness.

We agreed to her silently.

 _Please, let us be wrong for once…_ I prayed silently.

Mira just rolled her eyes. **"Oh hush you two! You all don't need to worry anymore since I think I already got a perfect plan for all of this!"** she said excitedly and her eyes glint in mischief.

We froze after we heard her say that.

Levy tried to raise her hands to stop her from whatever she's plotting.

 **"M-Mira-chan, I-I think you shou-"**

Mira ignored her and turned to us with a big smile on her face.

 **"I think…WE SHOULD GO TO FIORE ACADEMY WITH LUCY, AS WELL!"** she said loudly and grinned.

The room fell into silence as we processed what she just said.

 **"Oh hell."** I said and face-palmed as I finally realized what Mira said.

 _Good luck with that…_


	4. Chapter 4:Departure and New Beginning

**Third Person's POV**

Lucy left afterwards feeling defeated and was still quite shocked as how the situation suddenly took turns after Mira blurted out her _brilliant_ (note the sarcasm) ideas in front of them. As Lucy and her bodyguards drove back home, she couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _"I think…WE SHOULD GO TO FIORE ACADEMY WITH LUCY, AS WELL!" Mira said loudly and grinned._

 _The room fell into silence as Lucy and the others processed what she just said._

 _"Oh hell." Lucy said and face-palmed as she finally realized what Mira said. Good luck with that…_

 _Mira turned to her excitedly. "So what do you say, Lucy? It's a brilliant idea, right?" she said in gleeful mood._

 _Lucy sighed and stared at her seriously. "NO."_

 _Mira pouted. "But whyyy?"_

 _Lucy bit her lip from shouting and stood up. "Because it's ridiculous! I can't believe you actually consider that idea! Seriously, Mira?" she said in a tight voice._

 _Levy interrupted and went to Lucy's side and tap her shoulder gently. "L-Lu-chan...do you…do you really think it's a ridiculous idea?"_

 _Lucy turned to her with knotted forehead. "What do you mean, Levy? Of course it is!.…wait, are you actually conside-"_

 _Levy bowed her head but not before she nodded which had shocked Lucy more._

 _"As I thought about it Lu-chan, I-I think what Mira-chan has said is actually just a good idea." Levy said seriously._

 _Mira smirked at this and tap Levy at the back gently. "See, even Levy here thinks it's a good idea! So what do you say, Lucy?" she said, wearing her triumphant smile._

 _Before Lucy could react though and explode, Juvia also went to her side and tap her shoulder too._

 _Lucy glared at her and snapped. "What? Don't tell me you're agreeing with them too?!"_

 _Juvia also looked at her seriously before nodding slowly._

 _"Juvia thought it's a good idea…"she mused, "…although it's kinda scary since Mira was the one who came up with this plan…"she said and grimace slightly. Probably remembering the few times she first-handily experienced Mira's out of this world ideas._

 _Mira pouted when she heard this but smirked again nonetheless. Knowing full well what Juvia's thinking._

 _"Seriously, girls?!" Lucy groaned helplessly and turned to her last hope…which is Erza, who's currently sitting in silent mode at the couch while in deep thinking._

 _Lucy walked towards her and called her attention._

 _"Erza, snapped out of it and you need to help me on this one! You don't agree with this idea too, right? Tell them it's a bad idea! You're the only one whom they always listen to!" Lucy said desperately._

 _Erza sighed and stood up, finally. Lucy thought Erza would bombard the three with sermons but what shocked her the most was when Erza turned to her and shook her head._

 _"Sorry, Lucy. But I think I'll go for Mira's idea this time. I think that we should go with you." She said sternly._

 _Lucy's jaw-dropped. "Even you, Erza?!"_

 _Erza nodded. Lucy groaned in defeat before flopping back on the couch and sighed deeply._

 _"FINE!" she shouted. She looked at them with annoyed expressions. She knows that they knows she already lost this battle with them. She was up with four stubborn people just like her, after all._

 _Mira grinned evilly after they heard Lucy shouted. She continued to push just to annoy her further._

 _"Fine what, Lucy dear?" she asked with a not-so INNOCENT smile._

 _Lucy grit her teeth before replying. "Fine as in you can go with me! Geez, people. You're such a stubborn fellas." She said in a huff and crossed her arms in annoyance._

 _Her friends except with her Erza hollered in happiness then. Erza just merely smiled in victory._

 _Lucy couldn't take it anymore so she stood up and readied to leave before walking towards the door and leaving her friends there with their crazy antics._

 _Levy and noticed her immediately. "Where are you going, Lu-chan?" Levy called to her._

 _"I'm going home, what else?!" she called back without turning._

 _She heard Juvia and Levy bade her farewell while Mira called to her sweetly to take care herself earning a scoff from her. Mira just laugh when she heard Lucy's response._

 _After that, Lucy left with a big headache coming._

 _(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Really, Lucy couldn't believe her friends sometimes. How could they've just decided to do something like that without thinking about it carefully? And most of all, even Erza agreed on this one! Their most rational and logical-thinking friend.

But the most important thing she should think right now is what will she say to her parents? Now that there's a turn of events since her so-called friends have just decided to do the craziest idea she'd ever heard they've come up with.

(A few hours later)

Lucy's POV

I'm now lying down on my bed as I looked at the ceiling of my room. It's not an ordinary ceiling, mind you. Since I really liked looking at stars at night even when I was still a kid many years ago, my parents decided to renovate the top most part of my room as a birthday gift. The ceiling of my room could now be opened by just clicking a button so I could fully stared at the starry sky at night and watch the constellations formed in the sky. It helped me everytime I was having a hard time sleeping.

But even with an open roof, sleep still eludes me as I think about something that really bothers since at the house of Levy. The thing with Erza and the question she had given me before I left the house few hours ago.

I remembered as I walked out from the door, I saw Erza leaning on the wall across the door and had her arms crossed while looking at me thoughtfully.

She then opened her mouth and asked me an unexpected question.

 _"Before anything else, let me ask you this first Lucy since I'm quite curious. Why are you refusing so strongly about Mira's plan back there? Since it will be your first time to live in other country, wouldn't it be more convenient if you have someone to go and live with you?" she asked softly._

At that time, I was loss for words as I tried to contemplate her words. Seeing as I was struggling for an answer, Erza just simply smiled in understanding and took my hand in hers.

 _"You don't need to answer me now, Lucy. I know you're still confused but I hope you'll figure it out sooner. I'll just wait for your answer then if you're ready to give it to me." She said gently and smiled._

I just nodded at her as a response then she left me alone afterwards while I went on my way.

Now that I think about it, I don't know honestly why I was very adamant in refusing Mira's offer. I'm very confused at the moment that I have to close my eyes as I feel a headache starting to come back again.

 _Curse you, headache!_ I screamed in my head.

And before I forget, If you're wondering what happened to my parents if ever they found out my friend plan, well guess what? They didn't. Unfortunately, after I went back to the mansion I learned that my parents and brother already left and were halfway around the world by now. Honestly it hurts to know they didn't even wait for me to arrive home before leaving but I completely understand. Thankfully though, they each left me a letter which they left to Virgo to gave it to me. I couldn't help but laugh when I imagined my dad and brother writing a letter for me. I bet my mom forced them two to do it.

Awesome mom as ever!

Well, back to my problem, I'll just have to tell them then about my friends plan when we will have another video chat soon. Until then, I'm on my own to handle my crazy friends.

As I closed my eyes, a small gently smile appeared in my lips before I drifted off to sleep.

(AIRPORT)

"Hime, are you sure you have everything already? Do you want something or did you forget something in your room? I could get it for yo-" Virgo stopped talking when I raised my hand to cut her off.

I smiled at her. "Everything's set, Virgo. You should relax a bit and stop worrying, okay?" I said to her.

Virgo bowed her head slightly. "As you wish, Hime."

Around us, my bodyguards flocked everywhere while securing the perimeter. I rolled my eyes and adjusted my disguise so no one would be able recognized me. You might wonder how the people would be able to recognized me if the public didn't even know I exist. Well my dear folks, it's because of my looks. As what the people close to our family always says, I'm the carbon copy of my mother which is very famous (not bragging there), therefore I'm prone to be noticed especially with the enemies who were always looking for a loophole in the Heartfilia family to bring us down. So you might guessed very well why I had to wear a cheap disguise. You know, wig with eyeglasses paired with cheap clothes and braces to fully hide my appearances.

ANYWAYS, that's not very important. A vein is already finding its way to pop in my head as I continued to look around.

"Argh! Where the heck are they?" I asked no one in particular and looked at my wristwatch. "We have less than an hour to board the plane!" I exclaimed.

I turned to Virgo. "Did you call them already?"

Virgo nodded. "Yes, Hime. They said they're coming already."

I scowled in annoyance. "They better be or I wil-" Someone cut me off.

"Or you will what?" a voice said behind me.

I turned around and found my friends smiling at me while behind each of them is their own personal bodyguard whose carrying their luggages.

I frowned. "What took you so long, girls? I specifically told you to be her-"

Erza waved her hand in dismissal.

"We're already here, aren't we? Chill out Lucy and come on. We have a plane to catch after all." She said and turned around to walk away.

I pout. Levy murmured an apology and she and Juvia smiled at me and followed Erza.

I looked to see Mira winked at me before following the others.

I groaned before I started to walk away with Virgo following me since she would be coming with us.

Even though we haven't even made it to the Magnolia City, Japan yet, I can already feel a major headache in my head as I looked at my friends whose leading in front of me. **(A/N: I made the magnolia city part of japan so I could blend the city from the anime into the real world. Hope it's okay with you:))**

This is surely going to be a one hell of a year. I can feel it already.

 _Something big is going to happen to all of us this year once we land on that country…_ I thought to myself.

Still, I squared my shoulders and looked ahead with determination.

 _Let the game of fate begins then…_

 **(A/N: Unedited. Pardon my typo errors. By the way, I just want to thank all the readers who likes and reviews my story. All your comments or criticisms is very much appreciated as long as it's not below the belt.:) Anyways, I hope I can gain more readers and more reviews and likes next time.:) *crossed fingers* Stay tune and enjoy the next ride, my dear readers. Although, I apologize if I can't be able to update faster since I'm still a student and I have other priorities to focus on. Still, thanks again to all you! -Lovelots, Aeryelle Faith)**


	5. Heads up, Everyone!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT?**

 **Hmm...**

 **First of all, this is not an update yet, so be patient my dear folks. :) Anyways, I just want to say something. Just a heads up, that's all. I think I'm going to leave the girls for a little while on their happy trip and switch my attention in making pov's with my favourite boys, what d'ya think? I just think that you (readers) should learn first a background info's about my boys before I get them to meet up with their ladies. *grinned*Maybe, I'll let you see a glimpse of Natsu and his friends lives before they meet the girls who will either change or break them.;) Although I'm quite challenged in doing this since it will be my first time in writing in the point of view of a boy but I'm going to do my best so I hope you'll like it.:)**

 **So yeah, I hope also to have your reviews again and let me know your opinions.:) Stay tune and please bear with me as I update a little bit slower with this story.:) Okay, that's it. Thank you for continuing to support my story and I hope also to have more new readers next time. *cross fingers*.**

 **LOVELOTS! 3**

 **-Aeryelle Faith;)**


	6. Chapter 5: Fairytail Gang

**(A/N: Hi, readers! Its been a while, I know! So finally here it is! I hope you enjoy it!:))**

 **(Warning: Contains A LOT of foul words.)**

 **Third Person's POV**

Natsu woke up with a jolt when his phone beside him gave off a very loud noise. Irritated, he reached out and took it before he pressed the green button to curse whoever disturbed him in his fucking sleep. But even before he could fully put the phone in his ear, a shout bombarded his eardrum startling him into a full wake.

"What the hell-!" Natsu yelled in surprise but was cut off when he heard who's currently on the phone.

 _"Goddammit, flame brain! Where the hell are you?! I've been trying to reach you already for two fucking hours!"_ Gray shouted furiously over the phone.

"What the hell is your problem, ice princess?! You just destroyed my sleep, you moron!" Natsu roared back in irritation and combed his messy hair with his fingers to straighten it out.

 _"Have you forgotten what's the day today, idiot?!_ " Gray continued yelling.

"What do you mea-… "Natsu's eyes widen when he suddenly remembered what tonight is supposed to be, "Damn it!" he yelled. He scrambled out of his bed hurriedly making him tumbled with his bed resulting to falling on the floor…hard.

"Ow! Shit!" He yelped in pain.

 _"I would've laugh by now, squinty eyes with your idiotic brain if it wasn't for Jellal's glare directed at me right now! Get your ass up in here immediately or he'll both have our fucking asses handed down to us!"_ Gray shouted and hanged up the phone.

Natsu didn't waste time and tossed his phone on the bed before sprinting off the take a quick shower. After showering, he hastily dressed up in his usual clothes which composed of black jeans, red t-shirt underneath paired up with black leather jacket and sneakers. He combed his hair using his hands and touch his ear to feel the piercing still there. He then grab his car keys, phone and wallet and sprinted out of his house and locked it before he went to the garage and climbed on to his motorbike and wear his helmet before speeding off.

After a few minutes…

Natsu finally arrived at their secret HQ and hurriedly climbed out of his bike after he parked it in the lot. He dashed off and cursed when he felt his phone vibrated, indicating that someone's calling. He ignored it and raced towards the front door. As he finally reached it, he exhaled in relief and opened the door to find three daggers flying towards him!

 **Natsu's POV**

"What the fucking hell?!" I yelled as I dove to my right side, barely dodging the knives which almost killed my life.

I then heard a series of laughter and turned to see my idiotic friends laughing their ass off except for Jellal.

"What the hell, man?! You're trying to kill me or somethin'?!" I shouted in annoyance and nervousness.

Jellal raised his eyebrow at me before he spoke up coldly.

"Didn't I tell you to come in on time, you idiot? You should thank me I didn't aimed it at your face and your balls for that matter or you're going to walk without those two things the next time you enter that door being late!" He said in irritation.

Gray, Gajeel and Freed hollered with laughter after he said that to me while I scowled and glowered at them.

"Damn, salamander. You should have seen your face!" Gajeel said between his laugh.

"Shut up, metal face!" I countered back, still annoyed.

"He's right, Natsu! You're face's was really funny back there! You looked like you ate a shit!" Freed also said in mock amusement and smirked.

"And shut up to you too, Barbie girl!"

"The hell?!" Freed glared at me as I called him the nickname he hate while I just smirked back at him.

Gray snickered. "Told ya flame brain. Jellal's going to have your ass… and he really did!" he laughed once more which kinda angered me.

I stood up and glared at him and grabbed his collar.

"What d'ya say, Droopy eyes?!"

"You heard me, squinty eyes!" Gray said and grabbed my collar in challenge.

"Stupid Ice princess!"

"Idiot flame brain!"

"You're the idiot, popsicle bastard!"

"No. you, fire butt!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"No!"

"Ye-"

"ENOUGH!" Jellal shouted to the both of us. "We're wasting time here. I'm sure, Laxus is waiting for us right now at the G-point! So quit your squabbling and let's go since Natsu's already here." He said in exasperation and walked away to go to the garage/ mechanical shop where a dozen cars we own were kept.

Gajeel and Freed just laughed at us and followed him while Gray and I both glared at each other before we stalked off away from each other and followed the others. I ran immediately towards my precious car and smirked widely before climbing in and so as the others. After a few minutes, we're now rocking the road as we five speed off to the place where the racing is supposed to be happening right now.

 _This is going to be fun!_ I thought excitedly before stepping the pedal and raced off.

Location: Gangster Point (G-POINT)

 **THIRD PERSON'S POV**

Natsu and the others finally arrived at the secret location called G-point and was automatically mobbed by the people whose present there. They parked their car and the moment they stepped out, they immediately put on their masked face. The people screamed, mostly girls, when Jellal finally got out first with a stoic look as he took in the scene and the people, next was Freed who's wearing his famous flirty smile as he winked at the girls who squealed together and swooned at him. Gajeel and Gray both stepped out with a cold and collective face and lastly Natsu who had a smirk and an evil glint in his eyes plastered in his face.

The people shouted again and chanted the name of their group which was 'Fairytail', once all of them finally stepped out. As the people flocked around them and the noise intensified, Jellal sighed in annoyance and turned to his friends.

"Let's go. We're already late." He said coldly and the four nodded. The people parted like the red sea as they passed by. Almost everyone was having an awe and respect written on their faces as they stared at them but Jellal and his friends didn't seem to mind except for Freed who was now walking with his arms wrapped around with the two girls beside him and was smiling like an idiot.

Jellal immediately saw Laxus, the owner of the G-point, walking towards them with an annoyed face.

"Damn, what took you guys so long?! Everyone was waiting when you would show up! You know tonight is a special event!" Laxus said annoyed.

Jellal sighed and glared at Natsu, who only averted his eyes and whistled in response, before turning back to Laxus.

"Sorry, man. I already told my group to show up early since we couldn't missed this night but an _IDIOT_ messed it up." Jellal said in irritation.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Natsu shot back in anger.

Gray and Freed just snickered at him while Gajeel simply smirked and said, "You just confirmed that Jellal was talking about you, moron."

"Shut up, iron head!" Natsu growled in annoyance.

Gajeel smirked back at him. "That's not even an insult, Salamander."

Natsu opened his mouth to counter back when Jellal cut him off.

"Enough, you two. I'm seriously going to kick your asses again if you don't stop bickering!" Jellal snapped at them while Laxus simply looked at them in mild amusement.

"A new group named Cerberus already registered their group as your next opponents tonight. You should be ready now since any minute we're going to announce your names and your fight will be the highlight for our event tonight." Laxus informed them.

Jellal raised his eyebrow. "A new group?" he asked questioningly.

Laxus smirked. "Yup. They only showed up a while ago and went directly to me to demand to sign them up as your next opponents. I think they already know you're the top group we have right now. But of course, it's still your group's decision whether you'll take up the dare and proceed with the racing or not with them."

"But they sure have the guts to challenge us, huh?" Gajeel said and sneered.

"I'll make sure they regret going up against us. Those bastards." Gray said and smirked and bumped his fist with his other opened palm in excitement.

Freed sniggered. "That stupid group won't know what will hit them." He said and turned to the girls, "right babes?" the girls giggled in agreement.

Natsu smirked devilishly. "Well, I'm fired up right now! I can't wait to beat those shitty bastards!"

"I guess, you've already decided then. Must I still ask?" Laxus said in amusement.

Jellal looked at Laxus knowingly and smirked. "You heard them. Fairytail will take them on."


	7. Chapter 6: Dilemma of the boys

**Third Person's POV**

The people cheered as the Fairytail won their races one by one. Jellal was the first one to race followed by Gajeel, Freed then Gray. Natsu's supposed to be the final one to race so he went last. The people didn't know that once the two rival cars were in the road, dirty tactics were made by the opposing team. Jellal already saw this as he was the first one to compete and experienced their way of racing so he devised a plan along with his group and each one of them was able to counter attack the opposing team's dirty play.

Everything was going along well with the plan and after a several hours, the people erupted in cheers once Natsu was able to pass the finish line indicating Fairytail's victory.

 **Gajeel's POV**

The people cheered as Salamander emerged from his car wearing the victory smirk since he's the last one to compete. I rolled my eyes but smiled secretly in satisfaction since I saw his opponent along with its group seething in anger while glaring at Natsu and us. I smirked at them in return which Jellal caught on and followed my eyes to where I'm looking and he in turned smiled arrogantly at them.

"Come on, Gajeel. Let's go." Jellal called me before turning away to walk.

After the racing, the people continued to cheered our group and the other participants greeted us. Throughout the whole event, I remained cold and impassive but nodded sometimes when some of them went near to greet me. Laxus then came up to give our reward.

"Well done, Fairytail. You sure are getting stronger. I just wished you'd compete for us. You'll have more money then." Laxus said.

"Nah. We're good. It's better this way so the people will anticipate more from us when we'll compete again." Jellal said and smiled arrogantly.

Laxus shook his head and laughed. "Damn. I forgot how very shrewd you are, Jellal. Well, I understand since we're both business man after all. Anyway, congrats to your victory and let's see each other again next month." He said.

I nodded at him along with my friends. Jellal shook his hand before Laxus walked away.

 **Gray's POV**

Natsu stretched his arms and smirked. "Well, that was a good fight. Right guys?"

I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't grinned like an idiot, flame brain if you didn't enjoy the racing a while ago." I said and smirked at him. As I expected, he glared at me and opened his mouth to retort back but Jellal's glare froze him on the spot.

I laughed seeing his reaction until I felt a hand slapped the back of my head.

"Aw, dammit!" I yelled while rubbing my head.

I heard Gajeel and Freed laughed at me while Natsu snorted.

"You're starting it again." Jellal said in reprimand.

I scowled and continued rubbing my head. We started walking back to our cars and luckily the people were thinning out so only a few noticed us. As we got to the lot where our cars were parked, Freed spoke up.

"Hey Jellal, why don't we go to your bar and celebrate there? I heard you've a lot of new drinks and beautiful staffs working in there." Freed suggested while smiling deviously.

Jellal rolled his eyes. "You're such a playboy, Freed. And no, I won't let any of you inside my bar. The last time you four were in there, you almost destroyed it!" Jellal exclaimed.

"Oh come on, Jellal! That was just an accident!" Freed said.

I raised my hand. "Yeah, that was an accident. Besides, it's flame brain who started the fight if I remembered correctly." I said and sneered.

"I did not! Metal face started it!" Natsu shot back heatedly and point his finger at Gajeel.

Gajeel glared at him. "Shut up, salamander. Gray's right. You started it by punching that man who bumped you." Gajeel said.

Jellal, sensing the tension building, stepped in.

"Enough is enough, guys. You're really making me old by your fights." Jellal sighed then he spoke up again, "Fine. We'll do the celebration in my bar. But no fights, no breaking of furniture and utensils and no flirting with my staffs, understood?" he said and narrowing his eyes at us in warning.

We nodded at him silently. It's a smart thing to agree with him since it's his precious bar we're talking about and he gets to be _totally_ protective of it even if it means sending down our asses to hell if we break his rules.

 **(Crime Sorciere Bar)**

I sighed for a hundred times as I sat there with Gajeel, who's busy right now, and looked with bored face at the people partying inside the bar. I saw Freed dancing with five girls on the floor a while ago and frowned in disgust while Jellal left the table and went to check his manager and his staffs. I turned to the girl beside me who's pressing herself with my body and was batting her eyelashes trying to be cute.

I rolled my eyes. _Like I'd fall for that trick._ I thought and grimaced. I just realized, I _REALLY_ do hate clingy girls! Especially this one.

"Look miss whoever-you-are, Stop flirting with me and stay away from me. I. DON'T. LIKE. CLINGY SLUTS. LIKE. YOU! Understood?" I said to her harshly using my cold voice.

She gasped and glared at me before standing up. "What?! How dare you to call me that?!" she yelled and raised her hands to slapped me but I caught it easily.

I glared at her. "Don't messed up with me, woman. Now, LEAVE!" my voice boomed amidst the loud music playing in the background.

She huffed in anger. "Bastard!" she said and pulled her hands from me before stomping away.

I sighed in relief and picked up my glass to drink.

I heard a chuckle and turned to see Gajeel drinking also while a girl was sitting on his lap and was kissing his neck.

"What?" I asked him annoyed.

"You really should loosen up for once Gray and enjoy this night. After all, it's Jellal's gift for us since we won the car racing a while ago." He said and smirked.

I rolled my eyes at his comment but then smirked, remembering the car racing that happened a while ago.

"I really enjoyed seeing those bastards fumed in anger when they certainly didn't expect to be beat up that badly by us." I chuckled at the memory.

Gajeel laughed. "They thought they could just marched up in there and challenged us. Those idiots." He shook his head in amusement.

It certainly had its perks when you competed with a new group in G-point. The people automatically ate it up and the stakes increased as the bets went up for the both teams as to whether who would win. Added to that was the fact that our group rarely accepted a challenge and competed only a few times when we think it's worth it and the opponents were skillful enough to compete with us and gave us a worthy fight.

I turned to Gajeel and saw him already making out with the bitch who's sitting on top of him. I rolled my eyes and rest my arms on top of the couch I'm sitting on.

"By the way, where's that idiotic flame brain?" I asked him.

Gajeel turned to me and smirked. "What? Missing him already?"

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood for some jokes and it creeps me out. Geez, man" I said and cringed.

Gajeel chuckled and chased the girl away who's sitting on his lap before he took a swig of his drink. "I heard he's going to go looked for a blonde girl he could knocked up tonight."

I shook my head in distaste after he said that. "Don't you think he's just trying too hard to forget? I just wished he didn't meet that bitch. I didn't know what that girl Lisanna did to him for him to be this shitty person he's trying to live up right now." I said coldly.

"You're just saying that Gray since you haven't met the person who'll you love and haven't feel the pain of being left behind." Jellal said as he took his seat beside me and poured himself a drink before gulping it on one down.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "And you did?"

Jellal simply smiled sadly before shrugging and drinking again.

I looked at Gajeel in question but he just shrugged too. "Don't ask me. I don't know anything about that shitty thing called "love" and frankly I don't care." He said coolly but I noticed something flickered in his eyes although it disappeared immediately.

Freed then arrived with two girls in each side, grinning widely and plopped onto his seat acrossed from us but immediately frowned when he noticed the atmosphere in our table.

"What's up, guys? Something wrong?" he asked in concern.

I shook my head at him while Gajeel simply snorted and joined with Jellal in drinking contest.

"O-kay." Freed turned to the girls and started making out with them. I rolled my eyes. Playboy. If I know, this guy had his heart broken too by some girl. Tsk.

After a few minutes, Natsu went back to our table with a blonde girl and was currently laughing with her about something. He sat next to me and made the girl sat on his lap.

"Hey, guys. Wait-what's with this weird atmosphere?" he asked and chuckled while the girl gave him a drink. He smiled at her although I could clearly it didn't reached his eyes.

I looked around with the four of them and shook my head. I finished my drink then I stood up.

"I'm out of here. By the way guys, I just want to say that you four should _really_ stop shitting around because of a girl. It's not worth it, you know. Get your priorities straight." I said to them emotionlessly.

The four of them snapped their heads towards me and they looked confused by what I just said. I took it as an opportunity to walk away and then I felt their glare burning holes behind me and if looks could kill, I probably should be dead right now. Luckily, I was already walking out of the door by the time they realized what I just said. I breathed in relief once I was outside.

As I walked towards the lot where I parked my car, I thought about how it's good that I don't have a girl to worry about. I'm free and fine being with myself. Girls are a problem and will just cause a headache. And I don't need that kind of problem!

 _'Luckily, I just don't need a girl, after all.'_ I thought and smiled before climbing inside my car.

.

.

.

.

At the same time, the fate has already set its plan in motion at the other side of the planet. A plan which will make the Fairytail boys' worlds turn upside down…which will turn _his_ life upside down…


	8. Chapter 7:Fateful Encounter

**Natsu's POV**

I woke up hearing the loud ring of my stupid phone. I groaned and grabbed it beside my pillow without opening my eyes and still lying on my stomach on my bed.

"Whoever you are, it better be good since you wake me up this fucking early." I said grumpily to the caller.

What I didn't expect was for the person on the other side to laugh.

 _"Hello to you too. I see you still haven't change…baby brother." He said in amusement._

My eyes automatically open wide and I sat up groggily while still holding my phone.

"Zeref?!"

I heard him chuckled. _"The one and only."_

I looked at my clock on the table and scowled. "You do know…. It's still 5 in the fucking morning here, right?" I said in annoyance.

 _"Yup. That's why I called you."_ He said and I know his grinning triumphantly while saying that. I sighed knowing why he did that. It's been our mission since the day we were born to annoy each other.

I run my hand on my hair in frustration.

"What d'ya want, Zeref?"

He laughed in amusement. _"Chill, bro. I'm just going to tell you something."_

I plopped back on my bed and yawned sleepily.

"Could you do that…like six hours later? I'm going back to sleep." I said in wearily and I was about to hang up when he spoke up the words that left my mouth hanging open.

 _"Wait! I'm just telling you that I'll be coming home tomorrow. So you better pick me up, okay? Bye, bro."_ I heard him sniggered then he hanged up.

I was left there in shocked before I found my voice and screeched loudly.

"THE FUCK?!"

(Fairytail HQ)

 **Freed's POV**

I was busy surfing through my laptop and looking at the pictures and news website when I heard Jellal spoke up.

"So Zeref is coming home, huh? Well it's been a while since the last time we saw him." Jellal said and sip his drink while leaning on his chair.

"What time do we have to pick him up tomorrow?" Gajeel asked Natsu as he continued cleaning his guitar.

Natsu shrugged, never leaving his sight on the video games he's currently playing with Gray.

Gray snickered suddenly. "Guess I'll just have to prepare a camera then if Flame brain here decide to cry his heart out in the airport." He said tauntingly.

I snickered after he said that while Gajeel laughed and Jellal chuckled.

Natsu glared at him and was about to speak up when my phone ring.

I didn't hear the next words Natsu said as I answered the call.

"Hello?" I answered with bored voice and continue browsing the net.

 _"Hey, babe. Are you free tonight? We could have a dinner in my place, if you like."_ She said seductively.

I smirked. "Sur-"I was about to answer when my words got stuck in my throat as my eyes glued to the screen and spotted an interesting headline about _her._

 _"Hey, babe. You still ther-"_

"I-I gotta go, Sandy. Call you later." I said in a hurry without taking my eyes off the screen.

 _"It's Sabrina! Hey, wait-"_ I didn't wait for her finish and then I hanged up the phone and put it in silent mode.

I read again the article to make sure I understood it clearly all the while, my fists are clenched tightly.

 _Headline: The goddess of the modeling industry is taking a long break?_

 _I'm sure everyone especially the male fans would definitely be sadden as the manager of the famous goddess Mirajane Strauss officially confirmed that our Mira had finally filed an indefinite leave to her management company to take a break from the spotlight. No clear reason was given by the company heiress-slash-international model Mira nor her management as to why the sudden vacation but a lot of speculations were already swarming on the heads of everyone. But it still didn't change the fact that a lot of people would miss her while she's still gone on the front screen although we succeeded to make her manager slip a tiny bit of information, as I'm sure our dear readers and Mira's fans would be very glad to hear. The goddess will definitely come back some time. We just have to wait and see then when it will happen…._

I didn't read the rest of the article and turned off my laptop and leaned back to my swivel chair to rest and closed my eyes.

I felt someone came beside me and clamped my shoulder.

"Hey, you okay man?" I heard Gajeel's voice asked.

I opened my eyes and sighed. I straightened out in my seat and looked at him.

"She's going to disappear again." I said solemnly.

Gajeel frowned and then he sighed. "You've been keeping track of her for years and she doesn't even know it, man and you know what, I think Gray's right when he said we need to stop making our lives shit just because of a girl. Just forget about her, okay? She doesn't even know you, Freed."

"She knew me. She just don't remember me, that's all." I said sadly.

Gajeel just looked at me then he shook his head and walked away.

I laughed bitterly and stared at the ceiling.

Here I am, being called a notorious playboy and desired by many girls when all I want is one girl who I could never have.

Life sucks, really…and so is an unrequited love.

 _Damn!_

 **Gajeel's POV**

I left Freed and went to the small liquor bar in our HQ. I picked up a drink and drank it then I slid on the stool in front of the bar counter.

I stared at the bottle I'm holding and the flash of memory suddenly entered my mind.

(FLASHBACK)

 _"G-Gajeel p-promise me *cough* y-you'll b-be h-happy w-when *cough* I-I'm g-gone…" she cough blood and I stared at her in horror as I continued to run while holding her._

 _Tears were already pooling on my face as my heart pounded in fear. Fear of losing her._

 _"S-stop it, okay? You're not going away. We're almost there, just hang on, please Laki." I said desperately._

 _She just smiled at me and shook her head slowly._

 _"I-I w-will a-always l-l-love y-you….r-remem..b-ber t-tha…." She said before her body went limped in my arms._

 _I stopped running and stared at her stunned._

 _"N-no…NO! Wake up! You can't leave me! Laki! I still haven't told you I love you, damn it!" I yelled as I shook her but she's very still in my arms._

 _I dropped on my knees crying as I hugged her dead body. My beloved girl's body…_

 _(END OF FLASHBACK)_

I finish the bottle before I walked away to go outside. The promise I made a long time ago kept swirling in my head as I walk… the promise I made for her…

 _I'm not going to fall in love with anyone again…_

(AT THE SAME TIME, IN ANOTHER ROOM)

 **Jellal's POV**

"Erza…" I said her name softly as I stared at her picture. Our picture together.

I chuckled softly as I caressed her face in the picture.

"I wonder if you still remember me….maybe not." I smiled sadly. "Not after I left you behind, right?"

I stared at her small face suspended in a joyful laughter while I was beside her and looking at her with adoration.

I heard footsteps outside my room so I quickly hid the picture and went to open my door just in time to see Natsu's face and his fist in mid-air pausing as if to knock.

I sighed seeing his face. "What is it now, Natsu?" I asked him.

He grinned sheepishly.

"I'm hungry." I raised my eyebrow at him after he said that.

"So? There's a lot of food in the ref." I crossed my arms although I already know what'll he's going to say.

He frowned. "I want real food, Jellal. Please." He used his puppy eyes on me to beg.

I just slapped the back of his head in exasperation.

"Aw. The hell!" he rubbed his head while scowling.

"Don't look at me like that again or else I'm going to punch the next time you do that. It creeps me out for pete's sake."

He just smirked and shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him before stepping out of my room and walked away.

(NEXT MORNING; AT THE AIRPORT)

 **Natsu's POV**

"Where the hell is he?" I said in irritation as we wait outside the arrival's area.

"The plane just landed, dumbass! You can't expect him to burst out of that door after they just landed." Gray said in annoyance.

I glared at him. "I know that, smarty icepants." I crossed my arms in irritation.

Jellal sighed at the two of us.

"You two should really stop now before you start bickering again." He said sternly.

Gajeel smirked while Freed was still busy flirting with a girl beside him.

"Whatever." I turned and started walking away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, Natsu?" Jellal called to me.

"I'm just going to buy a drink, I'll be back!" I called back without turning.

"Hurry up, flame brain and don't get lost now!" Ice princess yelled to me.

I just flipped him the finger and weaved my way towards the shops in the airport. Finally I entered one and bought a drink. I lingered for a few minutes to finish it and just as I about to throw it in the trash, my phone ring.

I cursed silently and stood up hurriedly to fish out my phone in my pocket.

"I'm coming, okay? Geez." I was still talking on my phone as I walked outside ,not minding the people I'm bumping to, when suddenly a blonde girl materialized in front of me and we bumped into each other hard, causing her to fall and me staggering back while I'm still clutching my phone.

I couldn't concentrate on what Gray was saying at the other side of the phone as I sighed and walked towards the blonde girl who's now trying to get up from the floor.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" I said as I offered her my hand.

"I'm fine." She mumbled although I still heard what she said and took my hand. We both froze when a strong electricity from the moment we touched was suddenly felt and immediately we let go of each other's hands.

 _'What the-!'_

She started to looked up to me but before I could see her face, someone called my name and I turned to see Freed waving at me to hurry. I nodded at him and turned back only to find the girl already gone.

I frowned for a second and looked around to find her but after a few seconds I just shrugged and walked away.

.

.

.

.

I still didn't know at that time then, that I already bumped into the girl who'll wreak havoc into my world and make it go crazy for her….

(A/N: Yep, they met...finally! *grin* I hope you like it guys,though and I also deeply wish my story will get more reviews and follows next time *cross fingers* since I'm kind of having a tiny second thoughts now if I still want to continue this.*sigh* ANYWAYS, I don't know when I'll have the chance to update next time since I'm still busy with school works and all. I know some of you can relate to me.*smile* So please bear with me and my story and stay tune. That's all. Thank you for reading! LOVELOTS - Aeryelle Faith)


	9. Chapter 8: The Queens' Arrival

**(A/N: Enjoy!)**

 **LUCY'S POV**

It's been hours since we've landed in Magnolia's airport and were now currently riding a limo which would take us to the academy. I turned from looking out of the window to see my friends sleeping soundly on their seat. I giggled softly when I noticed their faces while sleeping. Virgo must have noticed me giggling and turned to me.

"Hime, you should try to get some sleep. I know you're also tired from the long travel. You should rest up and save your energy." She said in slight concern.

I just smiled at her and shake my head a little. "I'm fine, Virgo. I had a long sleep when we were still in the plane. I think my body can't handle anymore rest. Besides…" I trailed off as I look outside the window to see a blur of trees and cars and commercial buildings we're passing by. "It's been what...5 or 6 years…, since the last time I'm actually here. It's great to see how much this place change so much from back then." I said softly.

I looked at the scenery in front of me and somehow, I don't know why but I felt nostalgic and off but at the same time excitement for whatever reason. It's like I have forgotten something...or someone important long ago…

Suddenly, something flash in my mind and an image of a pink haired boy appeared out of nowhere in my head but it's gone immediately.

 _What was that?!_ I frowned at the sudden image and shook my head in confusion.

"You okay, Hime?" Virgo asked when she saw me shaking my head.

"I'm fine, just….never mind. By the way, is the academy still far, Virgo? My butt is starting to go numb from sitting for so long." I grimaced as I massage my bottom from sitting for so long.

Virgo smiled. "Actually Hime, we're already nearing the gate of the academy. As you can see, we're passing the walls right now surrounding the school and is heading to the gate so I suggest you wake up the mistresses now since we're almost there."

I sat up straightly in excitement. "Really?!" I looked outside to see that Virgo's telling the truth.

I looked back to my friends and shook their shoulders more forcefully.

"Wake up, everyone! We're almost at the academy!" I said excitedly.

Levy, who's sitting beside me, is the first one to stir and along her to wake up next are Juvia, Mira and lastly Erza who's a little grumpy from being awaken suddenly. All of them are still quite disoriented from sleep that they didn't even registered what I just said.

"What's happening, Lu-chan?" Levy asked disoriented as she rub her eyes sleepily.

I smiled widely. "We're almost at the academy!" As if on cue, the limo stopped suddenly.

Virgo smiled to all of us. "Hime, young mistresses, I suggest you look outside now. We're here."

Almost immediately, my friends and I watched outside the window to see the car halt in front of a gigantic electronic metal doubled gate which is tightly clasped together and the gate is connected to the two walls on each side stretching far wide like a big giant wall of fortress surrounding the perimeter of the school interior. A small security camera attached at the top portion of the gate zoomed in on the limo before buzzing and afterwards a whizzing of something electronic opening sounded just as the doubled gate tightly locked slowly opened.

We all gasped in awe.

"Woah. That's one freaking giant gate they've got there." Erza said in amazement.

I nodded in agreement, still in awe.

"What do you think the academy looks like?" Levy asked me in excitement and grinned.

I shrugged but then grinned also in return to her.

"We'll just have to expect then that the school premises is as amazing as this. After all, it's an exclusive school and one of the most expensive that is." Mira said thoughtfully.

"Juvia is amazed already." Juvia said also.

We didn't know the limo started to move forward not until we finally passed the gate. All of us brimming with excitement as we think about what we will see when we finally arrived at the end of the trail.

 **THIRD PERSON'S POV**

The awe didn't leave the faces of Lucy and her friends as they watched the green forests from both sides of the single road they're currently travelling. The sunlight passed through the forest giving it an eerie brilliance in the middle of the day adding to its beauty as a nature. After a few minutes, the forest was replaced with a lot of wild flowers tended properly and was seen beside the road. The trail ended and the limo burst into a wide area where two big fountains with a statue of the head of the lions which the water flow in its mouths filling the fountain and wild flowers growing at its feet, stood opposite of each other, giving a wide birth at the center where the limo passed by to stop in front of a three-storey modern and elegant building looming the fountains and the area in front of it.

Lucy and the others emerged from the car soon afterwards. They couldn't help but be amazed at the place and at the building that's standing in front of them right now. The whole place is also surrounded by trees and wild flowers on every side.

Virgo turned to Lucy. "Hime, we should go. There's someone who's eagerly wants to meet you. He's already been informed about your arrival and is waiting for you."

Lucy nodded and she with her friends follow Virgo as they entered inside the building. Immediately, they were greeted with few people whose standing in front of the entrance. Lucy squealed when she recognized the person who's also head of the group standing in front, smiling at them.

"Uncle Gildarts!" Lucy shouted and tackled her uncle into a fierce hug.

"Lucy, sweetie. My, you've grown into a beautiful girl, already. I almost didn't recognize my favorite niece!" Gildarts laughed heartily and hug her back.

Lucy laughed also as she untangled herself from the hug and shook her head. "Technically, I'm your only niece, uncle," and stuck her tongue out.

Gildarts shook his head, smiling. "Still childish as ever, huh." His gaze went to the girls behind Lucy.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your companions?" he smiled teasingly and raised his eyebrow.

Lucy's eyes immediately widens when she remembered her friends.

"I think she has already forgotten about us." Lucy heard Mira said.

"Obviously." Erza piped in.

She turned to her friends and saw them staring at her with playfully raised eyebrow and crossed arms. She smiled apologetically.

"Oops! Sorry. Anyways, uncle…" gestures to her friends, "meet my friends, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden and Juvia Lockser and of course, Virgo. You've met her already. They will be accompanying me in studying here in the academy. Girls, meet my uncle – Gildarts Clive." Lucy grinned happily.

Erza and the others stepped forward and bow and greet him politely.

"Nice to meet you sir." They said, smiling politely.

Gildarts laughed and pat each of their heads.

"No need to be so polite, girls. Just call me uncle Gildarts from now on and not sir since you're all my niece's friends. It makes me feel old to be called sir." He said and chuckled. He turned to Virgo and pat her head also.

"Nice to see you again, Virgo."

"Gildarts-sama." Virgo greeted in respect with a pleasant expression and bowed.

"Come, come. I prepared a lunch feast for all of you. You must be hungry since it's already lunch time. We have so much to talk about also about your stay here." Gildarts gestured for them to follow him.

(NIGHT TIME)

 **LEVY'S POV**

I stood there quietly, transfixed at the mansion house in front of me. We've just arrived a several minutes ago. As what Gildarts said, this mansion can be found inside the south forest of Fiore Academy. The mansion is safe from being spotted and discovered since it's been obscured from the public view and the forest is restricted also to the students of Fiore… well except maybe to us.

"Wow. This place is beautiful and homey! I can't believe we'll live in here from now on." I said in amazement as I look around the new house we are in right now. The Heartfilia family is really rich just from seeing this built mansion that they had made for Lu-chan.

It's been hours ago since we arrived here from the building we had come from awhile go where I thought was the right building for us to stay. I couldn't believe it when Lucy's uncle – Gildarts said to us, while eating lunch that the building where he greeted us turned out to be a mere reception building and not the place where we would stay. It's only intended for visitors who come to the academy to visit for any reasons and they would be entertained in that building. The real school buildings, turns out be up ahead behind the reception building. The pathway is obscured by the forest behind the building but once you walk deeper into the forest until you come to the other side then that's where you'll see the Fiore academy school buildings or so they say. You can't go pass the reception building towards the academic buildings if you're a visitor who doesn't have permission. This is what I like about this school, too. They really value privacy and security against the outside world just to keep the students safe.

"Juvia is really excited now to live here and go to school next week, she can't wait!" Juvia said happily with dreamy expression.

I couldn't agree more to what she said. I'm kinda excited to go to school and also explore the library – my favorite place in a school.

"Levy! Juvia! Come on. Don't just stand there. We still need to explore this mansion and unpack our things, you know." Lu-chan called to us and signalled us to hurry inside. That's when I noticed that Juvia and I were the only ones who remained outside the door staring at the mansion.

"Coming! Come on, Juvia-chan." I tugged her wrist and we both entered the house. We both gasps when we saw the interior of the house. Everywhere you look, it screams elegance. From the big chandelier up to the smallest expensive furniture we've seen in the living room. In front of us is a two spiral grand staircase situated on both sides and ending on the third floor.

"Young Mistresses…" Virgo called to us while walking towards us.

"Virgo-chan. Where are they, by the way?" I asked her.

"Hime, Young lady Erza and Mira were already on the second floor. All your rooms are located in there. Your luggages have been brought already also in your designated rooms. Please follow me." She said and walked ahead of us.

We arrived on the hallway of second floor and each sides have a lot of closed doors. Juvia-chan was the first one to arrive on her room, so Virgo led me to another room where it's supposed to be mine. Once I've entered my room, my eyes widen when I saw everything. I didn't even hear Virgo left, when I started squealing loudly. My room here is exactly like my room in our mansion in Crocus. The furniture and even the color is how I exactly pictured it, although the furniture are a bit more grandiose than mine. I run and bounce on my queen-sized water bed, lying on my back and relaxing. I smiled and closed my eyes for a minute, completely forgetting everything.

I heard the door opened and I sat up to see who entered my room. I grinned when I saw Lu-chan walked towards me while smiling and plopped also on my bed beside me. She already change her clothes into casual.

"So how is it? I personally told the maids how to arrange your room like the ones you have in your house so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Do you like it?" Lu-chan smiled at me widely with anticipation.

I pretended to think and put my finger on my chin. "Hmm…do I like it?" I saw Lu-chan pout a little with sadness. I giggled and tackled her into a big hug. "Are you crazy?! Of course I don't like it! I love it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much. Lu-chan. I really appreciated what you did to my room. It feels like I didn't even left my house." I laughed happily.

Lu-chan chuckled and hug me in return before pulling back. "Glad to know you love it. By the way, you should change now and sleep. I know you still have a jetlag. I just came here to check on you."

She smiled and stood up then. "I'll just go and check on the others."

I nodded and smiled. "Okay. Good night, Lu-chan!"

"Night, Levy-chan! By the way…" she stopped at the doorstep and looked at me. "Set your alarm clock on 9 am for tomorrow. Uncle Gildarts promised me to tour us inside the academy."

"Sure." I gave her a thumbs up and then she left. I lay on my back on the bed again and looked at the ceiling. I smiled at the color yellow decorating it and all the four corners of the room. Lu-chan really did a god job in decorating my room. I really love it. I'm really honoured to be her friend. Lu-chan is really caring when it comes to her friends and very loyal. It's just really sad to think that other people doesn't even know she exist and is a Heartfilia heiress like her brother Jaed. Although I understand completely why Uncle Jude and aunt Layla would hide her. Her protection will always be their first priority and I couldn't disagree with that.

Now that we're already here in the Fiore Academy. I just hope that this will be the chance for Lu-chan to finally be free and happy. I'll do anything for it to happen. Lu-chan deserve a normal life, after all. I sat up with determined face.

"Don't worry, Lu-chan…I'll do everything so you will be happy while studying here….even if it'll be the last thing I do." I promised to myself and looked outside the window of my room leading to a small balcony. There, the moon shines brighter and mysteriously even if the clouds tried to hide it.

I smiled.

 _It's Just like Lucy…._

 **(A/N: hi, everyone. I'm back. To those who have the chance to read this, I'm sorry it took me a long while to update my story. It's just that these past few months were very hectic for me. Also, my motivation to write just went on and off. Anyways, I hope I gain more readers and reviews next time. *cross fingers*. So...that's it. Stay tune. I'll try and make the pace of the story a little bit faster next time so the girls will finally be able to meet the boys. *insert squeal here and big grin* Honestly, these past few days, I've already been thinking a lot of different scenarios for each couple so their moments will be memorable. Trust me, I'm squealing like a little girl everytime I think about how I'll be able to make them together in a not-so cliche moment.:) Anyways, that's it for now. LOVELOTS - Aeryellefaith at your service.:)**


End file.
